The Monster Within: Part 5 - The Snap
by Natasha210
Summary: It has been two years since Steve had to leave Jennifer behind in the cell. He Natasha and Sam are on the run doing their best to help others. But when he gets a phone call, all the running has to stop. Steve is forced to make a choice that could save the world; the only problem is it might involve a Monster. Avengers: Infinity War (Movie) Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okey just a heads up I will keep with the two chapters a week for this part. But this is the shortest out of all of the parts for obvious reasons.

* * *

Tony sat listening to Wong explain what was going on. Dr. Strange now a wizard stood next to him. His mind was flying through the information. This was not how he thought his day was going to go. He took looked over at Bruce.

"Tell me his name again?" Bruce walked over to him.

"Thanos, He's a plague. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York that was him." Tony stood up, taking a deep breath.

"What's our timeline." He said, walking over to a large pot.

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony…" Dr. Strange cut Bruce off.

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." Tony started to stretch.

"Did you seriously just say "hitherto undreamt of"?" Tony asked, glancing at him.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Dr. Strange shot back at him. His cloak nocked Tony's hand off of it.

"I'm going to allow that," Tony said, eyeing the cloak. "If Thanos needs all six why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal." He pointed at the one that hung around Dr. Strange's neck.

"No can do." Dr. Strange dismissed him.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives," Wong explained to him and Bruce.

"And I swore off dairy, but then Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me." Dr. Strange looked down nodding.

"StarkRaving Hazelnuts." Tony looked over at him.

"No Bad." He defended.

"A bit chalky."

"A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite," Wong explained. Bruce looked between the two of them.

"That's a thing?" He asked. Tony waved him off.

"Whatever. Point is things change." Tony said, turning back to Dr. Strange.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos."

"Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Tony's voice rising slightly.

"Well if we don't do our jobs." Dr. Strange tried to explain, but Tony cut him off.

"What is your job exactly? Besides making balloon animals."

"Protecting your reality." Bruce cut Dr. Strange off before he could say anything else.

"Okay, guys. Could we table this discussion right now? The fact is we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now." Tony closed his eyes.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Bruce looked at his friend that he hadn't seen since the events of Ultron.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tony opened his eyes.

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"What!" Bruce shouted at the news.

"Yeah," Tony said, walking to the other side of the room the reality of what he might have to do coming to him. The time he needed more time.

"Tony, you lost another super-bot?" Bruce rubbed his forehead.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that He's evolving." Tony defended himself.

"Who could find him then?" Dr. Strange asked. Tony cursed excepting what was happening.

"Probably Steve Rogers." Dr. Strange and Wong let out a loud groan. "Maybe…But"

"Call him then," Bruce said, causing the others to all look at him.

"It's not that easy." Tony turned to look at him. Confusion filling his friend's eyes. "We haven't caught up in a spell, have we? The Avengers broke up We're toast." The confusion spread from Bruce's eyes to his face.

"Broke up like a band. Like the Betals." Tony shook his head the last time he saw Steve flashing in his mind.

"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." Bruce took a step closer to him.

"Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not. We need Vison and Steve is the one person that can help us." Bruce raised his arms. "I mean Jennifer would be great too." Tony reached his hand in his pocket, grabbing the phone Steve sent him. There was a rattling that filled the building. He looked over at the others. "You not moving your hair or doing some other fairy godmother thing." Dr. Strange looked around the building.

"Not at the moment." The noise continued, and any all turned to the door. One person ran in front of the glass panes in the door then another. Tony looked down at the phone then stuck it back in his pocket. He didn't want to talk to Steve. He and Jennifer couldn't help not this time.

* * *

Steve sat next to Jennifer on the front porch at Clint and Laura's house.

"This is nice," Jennifer said, watching Cooper and Lila playing with Nathaniel. The sun was starting to go down, and they would need to head in soon but not now. They were enjoying the time alone.

"Yeah, I never thought this would happen." Jennifer looked up at him.

"What you and me staying with my parents for the weekend." Jennifer smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"No this you, me finally together." Jennifer smiled, kissing him.

"I know I didn't think it would happen, especially after everything that he happened with the Accords." She looked down at her wrists. Spinning her wedding ring around her finger. She had stopped covering her scars, but Steve would catch her rubbing them every so often.

"Hey," Steve said, pulling her back to him. "Don't let your mind go there we are here now. No Monster just you and me." The back door opened, and Laura walked out onto the porch. She smiled at them.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but Grant is up. Clint is with him, but I think he wants his mom." Jennifer patted Steve's leg.

"I got this Grant Joseph Rogers has the strangest sleep schedule, You would think being a doctor would help," Jennifer said, standing up, causing Laura to laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know any parent that found that the case with their first." Jennifer smiled, looking over at Steve.

"You hear that Hun she is already asking for a second grandchild." Steve smiled at the two of them.

"Don't listen to her Laura the other day, Jen was going through some of Grant's clothes that were too small for him. I caught her stashing some away." Jennifer blushed.

"What can I say I love being from a big family." She said, heading through the door.

"Steve," He looked at Laura.

"What did you say, mom?" Laura tilted her head.

"I didn't say anything." Steve shook his head. A headache suddenly appearing.

"Steve!" He shot up to a sitting position. He was on the quinjet. Natasha kneeling in front of him. "Sorry, Steve, but your phone is ringing." Natasha handed him the only phone Steve had.

"Stark," Steve said doing his best to stay calm. It had been two years since the events with Tony. And in that time Steve hadn't heard a word from him. To be honest, Steve didn't blame him.

"Steve this is Bruce…Ah, Banner somethings happened." Steve shot to his feet.

"Bruce, what is it." Natasha stepped closer, trying to hear what was being said on the phone.

"It's happening Steve. We need to find Vision. He's in danger." Steve closed his eyes. The remnants of the dream vanishing. He was still live in a nightmare.

* * *

Steve stood on one side of the train station. He spotted the alien named Proxima getting closer to Wanda and Vision. Proxima whipped her head up, looking at him. In a swift movement, she threw her spear at him. He grabbed it with ease, stepping closer. Sam flew in from the right, kicking her in a nearby shop. Then launched missiles at the other alien Corvus. In the distance, he saw Natasha running toward Corvus. He threw the weapon to her. She caught it taking down Corvus. Sliding under his swing, hitting his leg. Then swinging up to stab him in the chest. The weapon was pulled out of her hand as Proxima called it back to her. Steve picked up the fallen alien's weapon just in time to block the swing. He and Natasha traded blows with her. The fight was cut short when Sam knocked Proxima to the ground next to Corvus.

"Get up," Proxima said.

"I can't," he choked out.

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will," Natasha said, standing next to Sam and Steve.

"You'll never get the chance again." Proxima spat out at them. In an instance, they were pulled back up to their ship before returning to space. The three turned to the reason they were here in the first place.

"Can you stand," Sam asked, helping Wanda get Vision to his feet. Vison grunted as he got to his feet with some difficulty needing Wanda and Sam to support him.

"Thank you, Captain." He said, giving a grateful nod to Steve.

"Let's get you on the jet," Steve said. The group returned to the plan getting Wanda and Vision situated.

"Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check-in, don't take any chances." Natasha scolded Wanda as the plane took off.

"I'm sorry. We just wanted time." Wanda defended, causing Steve to close his eyes. Time that's what they all wanted.

"Where to Cap," Sam called out. Steve looked over at Natasha.

"Home."

* * *

Steve walked into the Avengers base. It had been a long time since he had been here. He passed his old office that was one of the last times he talked to Jennifer before everything that happened. He and the team were greeted by Rhodey who was talking to Secretary Ross through a hologram.

"Mr. Secretary," Steve said. Earning a glare from Ross.

"You got some nerve. I'll give you that." Ross said, walking up to him. The hologram blurring slightly as he moved.

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha spat out.

"The worlds on fire. And you think all is forgiven?" Ross looked at Steve. His disgust clearly visible on his face even threw the hologram.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost its best defender. So, we're here to fight." Steve said, stepping closer to the hologram. "And if you wanna stand in our way…we'll fight you too." Ross turned to look at Rhodey.

"Arrest them." Rhodey nodded.

"All over it." Rhodey turned off the hologram. "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap." Rhodey said, walking over and hugging Steve. Then greeted the rest of the team. "Sorry about Jennifer." Steve gave a small nod.

"Thanks," Steve said he couldn't think about it now he had to help Vision.

"Wow. You guys…look cruddy. Must've been a rough couple of years." Rhodey said, looking at them all trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five stars," Sam said, holding Vision up.

"Uh, I think you look great." they all looked up and froze when Bruce came into sight. "Yeah, I'm back." They all turned to look at Natasha.

"Hi, Bruce," she said, staring at him.

"Nat," Bruce said, rubbing his hands. They all stood there and wait a moment.

"This is awkward," Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

The team headed toward the main room to talk over the plan, but Rhodey grabbed Steve's arm.

"Steve, how bad is this." He asked, keeping his voice down.

"I would say this is about as bad as it can get. We have to do all of this without Tony and…" Steve trailed off, think of Jennifer.

"That's what I thought," Rhodey said, opening the elevator door. "You're going to want to see this." Steve stepped on next to him.

"What is this," Steve asked as Rhodey revealed a secret panel with a keypad.

"This is part of the reason Tony moved here. He wanted to keep an eye on something. I'm the only one on the team that knows about this." The elevator started moving, and Steve felt his adrenalin start to build. What was Rhodey hiding? The doors opened, revealing a large room with a glass cell in the center. A person was sitting in it with their back to him. "Tony had her moved out here…He tried to fix her…He said only you could do that." Steve slowly walked over to the cell. His heart racing.

"Jen." The words slipped out of his mouth. The from turned around, revealing Jennifer. There were dark circles under her vacant eyes. She looked to the left.

"I told you he would be back….No it's now a dream. Trust me, I'm not crazy." Jennifer continued to talk to the empty corner. Steve looked over at Rhodey, who was standing next to him.

"How long has she been like this." Steve held his breath. Seeing Jennifer like this hurt. It was worse than the last time he saw her.

"From what Tony said she hasn't been…Normal since you left the Raft. However, there is a chance that his power dampener could work." Steve watched Jennifer. She was talking to the Monster, her eyes wide in fear.

"Why hasn't he tested it." Rhodey let out a sigh.

"Every time he tries to get close to her, the Monster appears. If he tried to sedate her, the Monster just absorbs it. It's almost like dealing with the Hulk. Only a little less green. On top of that, it might only dampen her ability to fight the Monster. Her mind might not come back. Tony didn't want to make that call with…Without you and Clint." Rhodey handed him over the collar. "I thought you should know. You don't have to do anything if you don't think she can handle it, but I wanted you to make the call." He got back on the elevator, leaving Steve alone. Taking a deep breath, Steve entered the cell. Jennifer didn't seem to see him. She was still fixated on the Monster. Steve moved quick clamping the collar around her next. She screamed, pulling away from him. Her back to him. Steve wrapped his arms around her as her body convulsed.

"Jen…Jen, it's me…It's me, Steve." He pleaded in her ear. Her tremors slowed, and a small whimper slipped out of her lips.

"Don't leave me. She won't be gone for long." Steve turned her around so he could look her in the eyes. They were not quite green bleeding from blue to black. Jennifer leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. "He is coming." Steve placed his hand on the back of her knotted hair. It was Jennifer in his arms again.

"Who…Who is coming." Steve asked, not wanting to push her.

"The one from all the dream…I don't know his name. He was in Tony's dream Thor's. The Monster has been calling to him. I couldn't stop her. We have to hurry before it's too late. It wasn't clear but…but…but now I see everything." Steve tipped her head back so he could once again see her. Her eyes were darting around as her breaths started to pick up.

"Jennifer Tony's gone. Someone is after the stones his name is Thanos. Tony went after one of them now they're after Vision." Steve kept his voice low, trying to give Jennifer's mind something to hold onto. She searched his eyes.

"He's gone wait…" clarity seemed to come to her. "How are you here. The Raft is secure." Steve grabbed her hands, hoping to try to help her focus.

"Tony moved you to the base." Jennifer gave a small nod.

"Right." She took a deep breath. "What do you need me to do." Steve looked down at their hands together.

"I…I don't know Jennifer…I don't know what to do. I just know that I need you." She nodded her mind, prosses the information.

"I don't know if I can help. I don't…" She looked to the left, her voice trailing off. Steve gently grabbed her arms. Pulling her back to the present. Jennifer slowly lifted her hands. "Tony has some restraints that he made for me. I think you should go get them." Steve's eyes locked on her scars. He grabbed her hands, kissing her wrists.

"We could really use you. Are you sure?" A tear slipped down her cheeks. She lowered her hands, leaning forward, kissing him. For a moment, it was just the two of them. They were back on that dance floor where he had first kissed her. Steve almost felt like he heard music playing in the background. But they weren't back there they were in the middle of a cell with a collar around her neck that was only buying them a little more time.

* * *

Jennifer sat in a chair next to Steve. He had one hand on her shoulder while she listened to them all talk over what was going on.

"So, we gotta assume they're coming back, right," Rhodey said looking at the images of Proxima and Corvus.

"And they can clearly find us," Wanda added, looking over at Vision.

"We need all-hands-on-deck. Where's Clint?" Bruce asked, looking to Natasha for answers. Jennifer shifted slightly, and Steve squeezed her shoulder.

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest." Jennifer closed her eyes at the words. Time, she had lost so much time. The burning around her neck flared. Looking to the left Jennifer saw the Monster. She was sitting on the counter next to Wanda. Her mouth clamped shut, watching the team in silence.

"Whose Scott," Banner asked not recognizing the name.

"Ant-Man," Steve explained to him.

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" They all nodded. The Monster threw her head back, laughing at the names. Jennifer fought the urge to say anything to her. They needed her for just a little longer. She could keep it together. Jennifer owed them all that much. "Okay…Thanos has the biggest army in the universe, and he is not gonna stop until he gets…Vision's Stone." Bruce said, looking at all of them.

"Then we have to protect it," Natasha said.

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision said, grabbing his side where he was stabbed. "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also, it's composition." He started walking over to Wanda. "I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source. Something very similar to its own signature perhaps its molecular integrity could fail." He gently grabbed her arms. The Monster reached out to touch the Stone. Jennifer let out a slight gasp as the Monster's fingers near the Stone. Steve looked down at her noticing her fixation of the Stone. He quietly moved in between her and Vision, blocking her line of sight. Jennifer's eyes dropped to her hands.

"Yeah, and you with it. We're not having this conversation." Wanda said, shaking her head.

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision argued with her.

"That's too high a price." Vision cupped her face with his hands.

"Only you have the power to pay it." She turned and walked away. "Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

"But it should," Steve said, finally breaking his silence. "We don't trade lives, Vision." Vision turned walking toward him.

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?"

"Because you might have a choice," Bruce called out getting an idea. "Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Wanda asked staking a step forward.

"I'm saying that if we take out the Stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." Bruce continued with his train of thought.

"Can we do that?" Natasha called out.

"Not me, not here." Bruce shook his head.

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back." Steve looked over at Jennifer, her eyes locked on the Monster.

"I know somewhere," Steve said.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was sitting next to Jennifer on the jet during the flight to Wakanda. She had fallen asleep, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Sam was flying the plane. Steve didn't think it was a good idea to let her fly, and Jennifer agreed.

"What happened to her." Steve looked up to see Bruce sitting down across from them. Steve looked down at her. Jennifer's hands were still in the restraints. His hand intertwined with her fingers.

"Rhodey told you about the fight at the airport right." Bruce gave a small nod. "Jennifer used her powers on Wanda. It was too much for her mind." Bruce leaned forward.

"So, what did you do." Steve closed his eyes, hating the truth.

"I couldn't do anything. I had to leave her behind with Tony. Her…Her mind was too broken to live a life on the run." Bruce looked at the restraints.

"So instead, she lives her life in a cell." Steve snapped his eyes up at that.

"Only until Stark can cure her." Bruce looked down at his hands.

"Tony's been trying to cure me ever since I met him." Steve looked back at Jennifer. She looked so peaceful, but he knew this was taking a toll on her. It broke his heart what she was going through.

"But Jennifer's Monster is different than the Hulk. He can do good from what you told me. Jennifer's is after freedom." Before he could say anything, Sam called out waking Jennifer up. She stretched, looking up at him and smiled.

"I haven't slept like that in years." Steve smiled, walking over to the cockpit where Sam was.

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." Steve gave the instructions.

"I hope you're right about this," Sam said, doing what he was told. "Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to." Sam tensed as they were about to fly straight into a mountain. Just as the cloak dropped, revealing the city of Wakanda. They landed and were greeted by T'Challa.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something," Steve said, shaking the king's hand.

"So how big of an assault should we expect?" T'Challa asked. Bruce answered him, letting his nerves show slightly. Natasha however, simply asked how his army was looking. "You will have my Kings guard, the Border Tribe, The Dora Milaje," He answered her.

"And a semi-stable 100-year old man," Bucky called out, walking over to them. Steve smiled, hugging him. Bucky looked over at Jennifer. "Glad to see you're doing better." He said, keeping his voice low. Jennifer smiled, holding up her restrained hands.

"Not all the crazy is gone, but I'm glad to see your doing better." He looked much better than the last time they saw him. Shuri had been able to pull his mind out. Making sure he had no more hidden commands.

"How you been Bucky," Steve asked again, putting himself in between Jennifer and Vision. He was being brought off the plane by Wanda and Rhodey.

"Not bad for the end of the world." He looked over and smiled at Natasha. She winked back, causing Bruce to fidget slightly. "Hi, Nat." He said to her. She smiled.

"Good to see you, Soldier."

* * *

Vision lay on the table while they all stood around, listening to Bruce and Shuri talk. Jennifer walked over to Steve, who was looking over the city.

"You were right. We can never have that other life," Steve said, his voice dejected. Jennifer grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, not looking away from the window.

"Don't think about what might have been. Focus on the now…"

**"****Why are you so determined to protect this place."** Steve jerked his head to the left. Where Jennifer had been The Monster was now. A cloud of smoke churning around her. Steve looked at the others, but they didn't seem to see her. Steve looked back over at the Monster. Her face was so pail making her black eyes all the more haunting. Steve waited for a heartbeat before responding.

"Because this is home," Steve said. The Monster laughed at that.

**"****Please, Steve, this planet had not been you home since 1945. You and your team are spending all this time trying to save this Vision's life. But you are willing to trade Jennifer for me." **Steve snapped at that, grabbing her and pressing her against the wall.

"I traded nothing." The Monster smiled, leaning forward.

"**Why Steve, you like Jennifer have traded your sanity."** In that instance, Steve felt a hand on his arm. Pulling him from the world, the Monster had pulled him into. Turing, he found Jennifer standing next to him. They were right where he had been before the Monster took control of him.

"Steve, what are you thinking." Steve looked over at her.

"I think this is going to be a long day." Jennifer turned back to the room.

"I can help." Steve spotted the Monster in the corner.

"Are you sure, Jen." She looked down at her restraints.

"I can stay here and help Shuri." Steve nodded, unlocking her restrains. "Shuri, what do you need," Jennifer asked.

"I need his mind to be clear so I can work on it." Jennifer nodded.

"I can pull him into the dream world clearing it out for you, and the minute the stone can be removed Wanda can destroy it." T'Challa laughed.

"I can see why you like your princess." He said to Steve, causing Jennifer to blush.

"My King, something has entered the atmosphere." Okoye held up her hand, showing the large ships head toward them.

"How long do you need," Steve asked, looking over at Shuri. Shuri looked out the window.

"As long as you can give."

"It's too late." Vision grunted out. "We need to destroy the stone now."

"Vision get back on the table," Natasha called out to him ignoring his comment.

"We will hold them off," T'Challa said, walking toward the door.

"Wanda as soon as the stone's out of his head. You destroy it." Steve looked at her ensuring she understood him.

"I will." She agreed.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield." T'Challa ordered. They all turned to leave, Steve stopping in front of Jennifer.

"Are you sure you can do this." He reached up to unlock the collar.

"We don't have a choice. We need to save the world." He pulled the collar off, and Jennifer lurched back, screaming. Her legs gave out, and Steve had to catch her. Shuri and Wanda watched their faces pulled together.

"Go…Go Steve, I'll be fine." She gasped out as her eyes bleed from black to white. Steve let her go.

"I love you." He said, not daring to touch her. She nodded, not wanting to mess up Shuri's work. With that, he turned and ran out of the room. Leaving her to do her job.

* * *

Tony looked into Thanos's eyes. His breath coming in gasps as his side went numb. Thanos lowered him onto a rock, placing his hand on his head.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you." Tony spit out blood. Thanos held up the gauntlet.

"Stop!" Dr. Strange called out. "Spare his life, and I will give you the stone." Thanos looked over at him; his arm still raised.

"No tricks," Thanos asked, looking over at him. Dr. Strange shook his head. Thanos slowly pulled his arm away from pointing at Tony.

"Don't!" Tony gasped out in pain. Dr. Strange lifted his hand, revealing the Time Stone. Thanos held out his hand, taking it. He placed it in his gauntlet.

"One to go, then I can free…" He was cut off by a set of gun blasts from Peter Quill. He charged at him, but Thanos disappeared in a portal. Peter got to his feet, looking at the others.

"Where is he." He screamed out. Tony used his suit to patch up his side, where he had been stabbed. He looked over at the young man. "Did we just lose." Tony didn't answer him, looking over at Dr. Strange.

"Why would you do that?" Was all he could say.

"We're in the endgame now."

* * *

Wanda was looking out over the battlefield. She was growing antsier. They had to open one of the locations of the shield. This forced the army of aliens to enter in only one place.

"We have to do something," Wanda said, turning around.

"We are doing something," Shuri said, not looking up from her work. Jennifer was fighting to keep Vision under. She was crouched in front of the table, her head pounding, and sweat streamed down her face. The Monster was standing next to her, but the others couldn't see her. The Monster slicked over to where Wanda was standing. Jennifer watcher her move. She circled around the young Avenger then whispered something in her ear.

"I have to help them." Wanda suddenly shouted, running out of the room.

"What do we do," Shuri asked her finger, not faltering. Jennifer gasped as she fought the stone.

"**Yes, Jennifer, what will you do."**The Monster said, looking over Vision's body. She lifted her hand to touch the stone.

"Get back. You're not free yet." Jennifer shouted at her turning her eyes from white to red. The Monster vanished in a cloud.

"So, when my brother said you were crazy, he meant crazy." Jennifer glanced up at her before turning her eyes back to white.

"Afraid so, but I'm fine. I will blink the stone out if Wanda isn't back in time." Shuri looked down at Jennifer.

"Alright, I would hate for all my beautiful work to go to waste." Jennifer laughed slightly.

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Shuri was almost finished when there was a loud scream from behind them. Jennifer turned her eyes back waking Vision just as Shuri screamed. Truing around, she saw Corvus Glaive running toward them. Jennifer took a step forward, but her knees gave out, and she dropped to the ground. He came at her. Just as he was about to stab her with his blade, Vision stepped in between the two of them.

"Don't lay a hand on her," he said.

"Fine, I wasn't here for her anyway." With that Corvus Glaive launched Vision out the window leaving Jennifer and Shuri lone. Jennifer crawled over to her.

"Are you alright," Jennifer asked Shuri looked up at her.

"I didn't finish."

* * *

Steve ran toward Vision. Bruce was taking out one of the other Aliens leaving Vision alone. Corvus was standing over him. Steve didn't wait he ran into him, knocking the two of them to the ground. Steve looked over at Vision.

"Get outta here!" He shouted at him. Steve turned around just in time to punch Corvus again. "Go!" Steve yelled, leaving no room for argument. He blocked another attack with his shield. Corvus grabbed his weapon swing at Steve's head. Steve ducked under it. Corvus caught him around the neck, throwing him to the ground. He moved to get up, but Corvus got on top of him choking him. Steve struggled, trying to breathe. Black dots started to appear. Just as he was about to blackout the end of Corvus's spear protruded from his chest. He was lifted in the air, releasing Steve's throat. Vision was holding the spear, killing Corvus. He tossed him to the side. Steve grabbed Vision as he collapsed to the ground. His weak body giving out.

"I thought I told you to go," Steve said, helping him to his feet.

"We don't trade lives, Captain." Vision whispered out, grabbing his injured chest. Wanda ran over to them.

"Vis are you alright." She asked, cupping his face. Steve looked at her.

"Where's Jennifer." Wanda ignored him using her powers to knit Vision together. She stopped when he gasped out in pain.

"What is it." She asked, grabbing his face.

"He's here." The wind changed, and the world grew quiet.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." The team joined Steve all needing to protect Vision. Jennifer was still missing, but she would have to look after herself. The team needed to protect Vision and the stone. A thick black smoke appeared behind them. They all watch in horror as Thanos walked through the portal.

"Cap. That's him." Bruce said from where he stood. Steve engaged his shield, starting to run toward Thanos.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Bruce was the first to reach him but was phased into the rock by the gauntlet. It was filled with five stones. The mind stone was the only one he still needed. Steve was the next to reach him. But was knocked back landing hard on his leg. He could see Wanda starting to destroy the stone still in Visions head. Tears streaming down her cheeks. The rest of the team tried to stop Thanos but were handled easily with the gauntlet. They weren't going to be able to stop him. Steve pushed himself to his feet. He started slowly his leg burning from his injuries. He pressed on picking up speed as he went. Steve slid under Thanos's arm, coming up in front of him. He punched him in the face, but it did nothing. Time Wanda needed more time. Thanos reached his gauntleted hand forward. Steve caught it using all his strength, tried to hold him back. The force caused Steve's leg to give out. He dropped to one knee, screaming as he tried to hold the titan back.

"Look at you now you have no family, no friend, no country." Thanos spat.

"He has me." Thanos turned to find Jennifer staring at him. Her face was pale body swaying slightly. She grabbed his hand, rolling her eyes to red. Thanos gasped in pain, stepping back. Then punched Steve knocking him to the ground.

"I often wonder what this moment would be like," Thanos said through gritted teeth. "I finally seeing the one the Monster holds." Looking at her, he swung at her knocking her to the ground. She lay there next to Steve, her body unmoving.

**"****Finally."** Thanos ripped the stone from Vision's head, killing him. Then he lifted the gauntlet to place the stone in it. Jennifer pushed herself to her feet, but her legs gave out again. Her mind was pounding. The voice so loud she couldn't think.

"This is not the end," Jennifer called outright as a bolt of lightning struck him. Thor launched his Ax at him. Thanos tried to fight it back, but Jennifer turned her eyes red pushing her powers to the limit. This allowed Thor to plunge the Ax into his chest. Jennifer jerked back gasping for air. Thanos knelt as the pain took over him. His breaths coming out in wheezes.

"You…should have gone for the head. I can still free her," Thanos said. Jennifer shot her eyes up and ran toward them just as Thanos lifted the gauntlet. There was a loud clap overhead, and the ground started to rumble. Steve woke only in time to see Jennifer's body slowly lifted into the air. Smoke flowed from her body. It turned slowly into a long black dress. Her eyes bled to black.

**"****Finally, my time is here,"** The Monster said. She looked down at Thanos a smile crossing her face. "**I'm finally Free from her weak mind."**She lifted her hand and snapping her fingers. "**Now, everyone will know my true power."** The sky filling with clouds instantly. Followed by a soul-chilling scream. Thanos used the gauntlet, and the two vanished. Thor stared stunned by what happened. Steve got to his feet, slowly limping over to him.

"Where did they go." He asked Thor. "Where did they go." Thor didn't respond, shaking his head.

"Steve," Bucky called out. Right as Steve was about to reach him, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. They looked around and saw others vanish into smoke.

"Did he do this," Natasha asked, walking over to him.

"No." Steve dropped to the ground. "He made Jennifer do it."

* * *

A/N: Next week starts Endgame.


End file.
